1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tents, and more particularly to a readily collapsible and expandable tent.
2. Description of the prior art
One of the most enjoyable and relatively inexpensive recreational pursuits indulged in by families is camping. In addition to family camping, children generally love to indulge in organizational camp outings arranged, for example, by scout groups. When not indulging in the real thing, children love to act out camping in the home. One problem is that to date no tents are known that can be automatically "set up" in seconds to enable the children to enter and leave the tent with ease, and when they are through camping for real, or playing, to collapse and store the tent quickly without the loss of any parts.